


Youth

by TitleUnwanted



Series: Well... This is Awkward [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Kid Midoriya Izuku, Ten Year Bazooka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitleUnwanted/pseuds/TitleUnwanted
Summary: There were two things that were commonly known in UA High no matter how many generations have passed through. One, the two most fearful figures in the school is Nedzu and Recovery Girl, no matter who else might be on the staff. Two, the Support department is the most feared department in the whole school. Now if only Izuku believe that before this whole thing started.





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I have my fort ready to hide in the moment I post this. Damn you anxiety and paranoia. This entire thing was edited by a friend in discord [Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmFox) who truly deserves to be buried in love and cookies three times my body weight as thank you for agreeing to help me, such a kind and beautiful bird they are.  
> I hope you all enjoy this story and I am sorry for whatever future confusion I might cause you. Thank you for reading this.

II. Youth 

There are a lot of things that people can assume about U.A High.

 

It’s more the general opinion of the people who have never studied there before but when the students, from both now and then, and the staff–who were mostly made up of alumni- try to explain that the public’s ideas were wrong and tried to explain how it actually is, the citizens never seem to believe them. From an outsider’s point of view, it’s understandable as to why the things they were being told about were so hard to believe.

 

They would naturally assume that in the faculty, the one who would have the most respect would be All Might, for obvious reason of course. Only a fool would disrespect the Symbol of Peace.

 

Another would be Class 1-A’s homeroom teacher, Eraserhead who, after showing how far he is willing to go in order to protect his students in the USJ attack shows that he is not one to mess with. Plus, there’s his red eye glare that can put a shiver down anyone’s back.

 

They would also always assume that the department nobody would want to end up on the bad side of would be the members of the Heroics department. It can be seen in the powerhouses that have recently entered their first year, such as the son of the number two hero, Todoroki Shouto. Another example of a student powerhouse is the boy who was able to off the sludge villain in an attack almost a year ago, Bakugou Katsuki. And the most infamous student is the same boy who was willing to break his own body for a match in the U.A Sports festival a couple of week’s prior, Midoriya Izuku. And those are just the most commonly spoken about; the rest of the student body is currently working the way up to their best that they can be.

 

One would think, ‘ _Yeah. Nope. Not dealing with them any time soon.’_

All of these assumptions are wrong.

 

While yes, All Might and Eraserhead are very highly respected figures in the public view and can be very scary when they want to be, they aren’t the most intimidating figures at UA no matter how hard it is for the outside world to see.

 

No. The principle of the school, Nedzu, the current head nurse and former hero Recovery Girl, currently share that honor.

 

Nedzu, the hyper-intelligent creature (Dog? Mouse? E.T.? The world will never know) has probably thought up of every single situation on how to defeat and take down each and every student that has entered his school, all with a smile on his face and tea in his hands.

 

Recovery Girl is a person that all teachers and students have learned to fear in their time at the school. While yes, she might be an elderly woman, she is by no means a person one should mess with because there is nothing scarier than angering the person who is in charge of your medical care and uses a giant needle as a walking stick.

 

A fight between those two could put the Cold War to shame with the way that they act. It usually leads to the teachers bringing themselves to the edge of an anxiety attack if they have to stay in the same room with them for too long in that state.

 

So is the assumption that the Hero course is the one to look out for is very much false.

 

The Heroics department is the place where one can find the future powerhouses, the General Department is full of dark horses that lie in wait for their moment to attack, but it’s the Support department that brings actual fear to both those departments lives.

 

The reason why? It’s full of mad scientists who, once inspiration hits, they go above and beyond expectations in order to make that dream become reality no matter the extremes. It shows in the Hero’s outfits and the tech support they provide for their fellow students to use. But what really scares the other students is when one of the members asks them for help in their new inventions. Because when a member of the UA Support department is asking for help, that could only mean two possible things; they want you to test something they created or that they would use you as their test dummy for said creation.

 

This has gone on for generations and the past upperclassmen have always tried to warn the incoming class of freshman the horrors they were about to witness.

 

They, of course, had trouble believing them at first but they soon fell in in place with the rest the school after their first injury or when they had the mishap of passing by the Support department building and heard things that one would usually only find in the pit of their darkest dreams. And then it would soon spread out until slowly but surely the newly entered student body also learned the hard truths about the inner workings of UA High.

 

Now if only someone had been kind enough to actually try to make Izuku believe that.

 

But for a boy who believes they are only over excited individuals and that the other students were being over dramatic and that the incident in the Sports Festival was a one-time thing, was willing to help them no matter how hard his instincts try to fight against him.

 

                                                                       

 

_“MIDORIYA!!!!”_

The first thing Izuku Midoriya hears the second he passes the UA High entrance gate after the second day of his return from internship week, was the very loud screech of his name that caused him to accidentally activate One For All and jump up in surprise causing him to reach higher a level than he was used too.

 

Once he was back on the ground- with thankfully no broken bones- he followed the direction of the voice and saw that it came from Mei Hatsume jogging towards him with a mile wide smile on her face.

 

For some reason, there was a very noticeable gleam in Hatsume's eyes that filled him with dread.

 

"Hi Hatsume," Izuku stuttered as he tried to control his racing heartbeat after the shocked he just received.

 

"Mr. Ten Million, I have a favor to ask you!" She nearly shouted in response, as she got closer to him to the point of looming over him with her excitement.

 

"O-oh? How can I help?" He asked and wonders what it could be that she would need his help for despite the voice in his head- that sounded very much like Mr. Aizawa- that is telling him he should be running away as fast as he can right now.

 

“I need to try out one of my new inventions. And I think you would be the perfect person to try it out on!” She said with joy clearly showing in her voice as she jumped in place.

 

“Oh, it’s just that? Sure, I don’t mind helping you. Where do you want to meet after school?” He asked as he felt himself slowly start to relaxed when found out what it was she was asking of him.

 

“Oh no no, this can not wait until after school. We have to do it now!” She exclaimed as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the school doors leading towards her department.

 

“W-w-wait! Hatsume, class starts in twenty minutes! We’ll both be late if we try it out now!” Izuku shouted as he felt the dread return and double in size as he tries to put up a resistance. It’s proved to be useless as she continues to drag him along with a strength he didn’t know she had.

 

“That’s what you’re worried about? Don’t worry! It’ll be over before you know it and you’ll be in class just before the bell rings, now let’s go Ten Million!” She shouts over her shoulder as she gives him a smile that was supposed to calm him but only ends up increasing his anxiety.

 

Once he saw that trying to fight against her was a useless battle, he signed himself over to his fate and allowed himself to be dragged to the other side of the school.

 

Had he turned around, he would’ve seen the faces of some of his upperclassmen grimacing in sympathy while others turned to the first years to remind them once again the horrors of agreeing to help a member of the Support department.

 

                                                                       

 

“… don’t have to thank me for it, Ten Million. It was fun to mess with your costume,” She said in an absent minded manner as she made her way up the stairs to the first year’s lab.

 

“But I want to! You didn’t have to do all those changes you did but you still did.” Izuku spoke, gripping onto the sides of his book bag as he followed behind her, trying to observe everything at once since this would be the first time he has seen this side of the building since he first joined the school.

 

“Jeez, Midoriya. Those rumors about you really are true, you’re just too nice to be real,” She says while trying to hold her laughter, “How about this, for agreeing to help me with this project I’ll consider us even. How does that sound to you?”

 

“That sounds great!” He answered with a bright smile before he processed everything she had said and on one particular line. With a growing blush on his face he nearly yelled at her back, “ _What rumors?!”_

 

“Oh nothing to worry about, come on we’re here!” She quickly changed the topic before it went on further than it should.

 

Normally, Izuku would’ve fought harder on the subject but just as he was about to open his mouth Hatsume opened the door and he fell silent.

 

It was as if a mechanical hurricane had passed by the room for hours on end. There were random scraps of metals of various shapes and sizes that were laid on the floor by the student’s stations and on tabletops as well. Rags covered in dark oil and most likely sweat were piled upon the sinks that were at every corner of the room. Throughout the room were finished and unfinished projects that were being currently manned by a surprisingly large amount of students who were already in the room. The lights were set on their brightest setting as to make every detail of the room easily noticeable as he followed Hatsume like a duckling deeper into the room to where he believes her station must be set up at. As he looks around the room, Izuku noticed that there was a disturbingly large amount of fire extinguishers all over the stations. And based on the dark scorch marks he can see in different spots around the room, they were used commonly enough.

Izuku was so distracted by his surroundings that he didn’t notice Hatsume had finally reached her station until he literally bumped right into her.

 

“Here we are!” She said with glee, as she spread out her arms wide like she was ready to free fall and the large dark table behind her was her safety net.

 

Izuku had to look around her so he could see what her station looked like.

 

He noticed that it looked very similar to the other surrounding desks in the room. There was a large open toolbox in the center of the table that had many different tools he couldn’t even name to save his life. Open notebooks and random sheets of paper that could be seen from where he was standing. The desk was full of drawings, hand written notes, and interestingly enough, a stack of well-worn but clearly cared for mangas next to the notes. What really got Izuku’s attention however was the tall, silver-colored cylinder object that stood next to her toolbox.

 

‘ _Please tell that’s not a bazooka, for the love of All Might please say that’s not a bazooka.’_

 

“Hatsume, what’s that?” Curiosity and fear got the best of him and the question was out before he was aware of it.

 

“That is what I need your help on,” She gushed as she gestured to the object with a flare of excitement.

 

She walked around the table until she reached the side that the cylinder was closest to and lifted it by the grip handle that was attached to it. As she walked back to where he had remained standing frozen Izuku noticed that attached to the bazooka shape was a trigger guard with a trigger right at the center of it, similar to the ones that he has seen in the close up images of Pro Hero, Snipe’s guns.

 

“This is my new baby and I want you to try it out for me today,” She cooed as she looked at the object with eyes that he would usually see on his mom’s face whenever he did something that she was proud of.

 

“…and what exactly does it do?” He fearfully asks as his imagination took a wild turn on what possibilities she came up with.

 

 _‘Please don’t be as bad as I think it is. Please don’t let it be as bad as I think it is…’_ His mind took on a repetitive mantra the longer it took her to respond to his question.

 

It was when his mind was stuck between the option of it being an actual bazooka that was twenty times more powerful than a normal one or one that releases a quirk canceling capture net that he used to see in the old morning cartoons as a kid, that she started laughing in a manner that would bring about questions of one’s sanity.

 

“Time travel!” She finally answered in a candidly tone.

 

Izuku’s mind came to a screeching halt; it was swiftly followed by the sound of a mental barrier of glass shattering into a million little shards as he tried to comprehend what she just told him.

 

“Can you please repeat that for me Hatsume. I think I misunderstood what you just said,” Izuku said incredulously.

 

“You didn’t,” She chirped, “This beauty right here is going to switch the version of you standing here right now with the ten year version of you from the future for about five minutes!”

 

“How in the world did you come up with something like this?” He in a shrill voice asked.

 

“A member of my class found a bunch of old manga hidden away in his great grandfather’s storage and bought them to class on Friday. We all picked a series to see how different they are to the ones we have today and what would you know, we got hooked on them!” She said airy as she patted the bazooka with a loving caress. “As we continued reading the manga, we noticed that a lot of them had some really cool ideas that we could probably make and use with the technology we have, so we went at it!”

 

She looked at him with a smile when she finished explaining what exactly happened to bring her to this point, but all it really did was bring up even more questions to his mind.

 

It also made him even more worried over what type of inventions the other members of her class must be coming up with right now. If she was able to come up with an object that was allows a person to temporarily travel through time.

 

That feeling of dread he has been trying to ignore ever since she found him this morning was only rising as time continued to pass.

 

“Do you mind if I ask you how it’s supposed to work? You know, before we try it out,” He asked as he tried to swallow the bitter taste of fear that was starting to form in his mouth.

 

The gleam in her eyes brightens as soon as the question left his lips.

 

“Gladly,” She purred.

 

 _‘Well, I guess I’m going to die today.’_ Izuku quickly thought as Hatsume gently put the bazooka down and picked a few sheets of paper that were on her station.

 

“You see here?” She asked as she pointed out a section of the drawn notes. From what he could understand, it showed an inner section of the bazooka that was contained three sphere-shaped objects that he imagined would be a bigger size than most would normally expect once it became a finished product. “These are the bullets that would be aimed towards the person and allows the switch to happen.”

 

 _“Bullets?!”_ Based on the jumps that the nearby students did, Izuku knew that his voice became a high-pitched tone that usually happens whenever his panic starts to clearly show through.

 

“Don’t worry!” She says airy, “They’re completely harmless. Once they hit you, it becomes a smoke that surrounds you and when you breathe it in it causes a temporary switch between the version of you now and the one we want without any trouble.”

 

“But how? How can one bullet be able to do that?” The more she tried to explain how her invention worked, the more questions it created.

 

“With a person’s quirk, of course.” She said in the same bland tone that one would use when they said that the sky was blue and the grass green.

 

“How can a person’s quirk be able to help with that? Do they create a temporary rift in the timeline? Do they have some sort of aging quirk? Or is it some sort of biologically related quirk that allows them to change the age of a person for a short period of time? Why does it come in the form of those bullets and why do I have to breathe it in for it to work? Is it some sort of thing that has to be absorbed through the skin or through the pores so that it would be able to work on that specific person. Is it a thing that could work with the surrounding people in general? I mean, it...” Izuku’s voice gradually became lower as the questions continued to escape him to the point that it became his usual muttering.

 

“Midoriya. _Midoriya!_ ” Hatsume repeated once she saw that he wasn’t going to get himself out of that muttering storm. Thankfully, the second time she repeated his name, he was able to notice and bring himself back to attention.

 

“I forgot you did that when you try to work something out,” She said with a wide grin. “But don’t worry! All will be revealed.”

 

She walked back to her station, reached inside her toolbox and got out a smaller box with a padlock on it. She put in the password and reached her hand inside to get out a light pink sphere the size of a tennis ball. She put it gently to the side before she went back to the small box locking it once again and placing it inside her toolbox. With careful fingers she picked up the ball and went towards him again.

 

Once she came face to face with him again she slowly reached out with the ball in hand and said, “Here, you can touch it. But be careful, they tend to break easily.”

 

If her careful movements weren’t enough of a hint, at how fragile the object really was, then the guarded look on her face would be the final nail in the coffin to prove that it was true.

 

Carefully moving his hand forward, he gently touched the object in her hand. It felt rough but at the same time it feared that if the wrong amount of pressure was placed on it, that it would simply collapsed within itself as if it was made entirely of ash. When he pulled his fingers back he noticed that there was a light dusting of pink on them from the ball. Rubbing his fingers together, he noticed that they felt similar to the way they did whenever he used to draw with colorful chalk pieces as a kid.

 

Gently brushing the dust off of him, he raised his eyes to look at her again and silently asked her to continue explaining. And with an even wider smile than before, she did.

 

“This is what I’m going to hit you with,” She started off saying, “and you are right, the person who has this quirk can only make it work if the person we want to use it on is able to smell or absorb the blood through the pores that affect a person’s sense of smell or taste. So, only when it’s being breathed in or swallowed. It’s actually an aging quirk, for it to be able to work she has to think of a certain amount of years that can be divided by five be it in the future or to the past and once that thought is in her mind she has to let the person be in some sort of contact of with her blood in the way that allows it to work and then _boom,_ it happens.” She ended the explanation by adding a hand movement with hers that was supposed to be the mushroom cloud after the dropping of a bomb.

 

“That’s a really interesting quirk, is she an upperclassmen? I think I would’ve noticed a quirk like that in the festival,” Izuku wonders as he finished processing what the abilities of that student’s quirk are like.

 

“Nope. She’s a first year just like us,” She said as she opened a hatch on the top of the bazooka she carefully placed the ball inside and then placed it on its side.

 

“Really? What department?” He asked as he tried to mentally go through all of the known quirks that came to light from the different departments since the festival, trying and failing to match a face to the information he was just told.

 

“Mine, actually.” She said in a matter of fact type of tone.

 

“Really? Is she here now? I have a ton of questions to ask her about her quirk,” He responded as he went up to his tiptoes and tried to look around the room and guess which of the current students here was at the center of the topic.

 

“She isn’t here,” She told him lightly, “She’s actually a member of the other part of the Support department.”

 

“There’s another part of the Support department?” The shock in his voice can be clearly heard.

 

The look she gave him to his question bluntly screams that she thought he should have know better than to ask, “Of course there is Midoriya. It’s the Psychology section of the Support department.”

 

“The Psychology section?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, there are things that are too hard to handle for even heroes, so it isn’t that surprising that there would psychologist specifically trained to deal with heroes. It’s only expected that the best school for heroes would also have a section to train them as well.”

 

When Izuku thought about it, it actually made a lot of sense. Heroes aren’t gods; they are very much human and are going to have to face problems that they can’t handle at times and would need someone to talk to about it. And someone who is trained to work _specifically_ for heroes makes the picture a lot more clear for him. He wonders if All Might talks to an expert about his problems. He doubts it though, All Might has always seemed more like the type of person to shoulder that burden by himself than to talk it out with someone.

“And she wanted to help with this?” He asked.

 

“Of course! She thought it was a great idea for her future clients that are probably uncomfortable with the idea of absorbing blood for heroes and civilians.” She said as she picked up the bazooka and placed it on her shoulder.

 

“That’s really great that she has back up plans for the future,” He mentioned as he eyed her movements with a keen eye.

 

“Yep. So Midoriya are you ready to go?” She asked joyfully.

 

“Just one more question and you can aim as you please,” He said as placed his book bag down and steeled his spine. “Why did you pick me to try it out? I mean, you have your classmates and probably a lot of other people you know who wouldn’t mind trying it out, so why me?”

 

She froze and looked him straight in the eyes for a few tense seconds before a small smile appeared on her face, “Have you ever heard of the manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn?”

 

He shook his head no.

 

“It’s pretty much about this kid name Tsuna who has to join the family’s mafia since there wasn’t any other heirs left, there’s of course some pretty cool powers considering the time. Tsuna is shy, doesn’t like violence, quirky in his own way, but he is the type of person who would stand up and fight for his friends and what he thinks is right,” She said as she briefly glanced at the stack of said series before turning back to him. “Reading his story, I couldn’t help but draw parallels between the two of you. I’ve noticed you’re both pretty similar to each other in a lot ways. So I thought, when I saw the kid going back and forth in time and came up with the idea of creating a tool similar to it, that you would be the first person I would want to try it out on.” She finished off saying with a wide grin on her face.

 

Izuku still felt fear at the thought of the invention going wrong, but he remembered how well they worked throughout the festival and how earnest she looked at wanting him to be the first to try out. So he swallowed down what was left of his fear and gave her a gentle smile with a nod of his head.

 

She smiled in returned and readied the bazooka to take aim at the center of his chest and a quick shout of _“Here we go!”_ she pulled the trigger.

 

The sharp pain in his chest as the ball made impact, the tickle in his throat and nose from quickly breathing in the smoke created during impact and a felt of dizziness before his world went black.

 

                                                                       

 

“Izuku Midoriya” called out Mr. Aizawa

 

“….”

 

“Izuku Midoriya?” Looking up from his call sheet, Shouta Aizawa looked towards said student’s desk and saw that it was empty. Looking around the room he saw that a majority of the class were already looking at the desk with worry clear in their eyes.

 

Iida and Uraraka look particularly ready to jump out of their seats to go look for him by the look on their faces.

 

“Is anyone aware of him of saying that he was going to miss the day?” Ask Aizawa before any of them could act before they think.

 

There was a mutual shake of heads; the mummers soon started begin as many of the students started to come back with theories as to why the boy in question could be missing, when at the back of the class Yaoyorozu raised her hand. When Aizawa slightly nodded his head for her to speak up she said in a voice slightly louder voice than normal so that it could be heard over the voices, “I saw him this morning actually, Mr. Aizawa”

 

One would think that he just announced the he just announced the return of the villains by how quickly the class silence themselves.

 

“Did you now?” He asked

 

“Yes. I saw him passing the entrance gate and when I was about to catch up with him to say hello, a girl from the Support department- Mei, I believe her name to be- came up to him and took him into her section of the building.” She answered, looking a little lost, as if she didn’t know weather she did the right thing by not involving herself.

 

 _‘I’m not paid or awake enough to deal with this,’_ He thought.

 

“Well, hopefully he’ll come back in one piece and with a healthy fear towards the Support department” He said as a familiar shiver that went down his spine at the thought of being involved with _that_ department.

 

And based on the shiver he spied going down Iida’s spine, he also remembered his situation at the Sports Festival.

 

“Mr. Aizawa, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Asked Asui Tsuyu

 

“Uh huh, now back to roll call,” He said to bring the class back into order.

 

It was a quick process and besides the obvious missing student, all were counted for. His students, proving to him once again just how bad at trying to be discreet with their actions based on how many of them keep looking at the door. The almost constant jumps they did whenever they heard footsteps come near the door are a dead give away with how bad they are.

 

“Lets keep ourselves on track here. I would like to talk about the obstacle-training test you had yesterday with All Might, lets start off with-“ He would’ve continued had it not been for the knock on the door and the way that most of the class snapped their heads towards it with such a speed that could cause whiplash.

 

Silence, and the knocking started up once again, this time occupied by the voice of girl and -from what Aizawa could assume- a young child.

 

 _‘Oh I’m definitely not awake enough for this mess,’_ He thought as he mentally signed his own death warrant and called out in response, “Come in.”

 

The few seconds that it took for the door to open seemed to take longer than it actually did. But once it finally did, Aizawa knew that he could kiss his stress free day away by what was standing before him at that moment.

 

Currently being supported on the hip of Hatsume Mei sat a small green haired child that couldn’t sit still with a bright gleam shining in his eyes. He didn’t look more than five years old, wearing an All Might onesies and he could tell that even with the hood up, it still wasn’t enough to hide his green curls. He also noticed that the boy was looking around the room trying to take notice of everything at once; when the boy’s eyes meet his own, the child released a small squeal and his bouncing became more noticeable.

 

 _‘Great. The problem child turned into an actual problem child.’_ Thought Aizawa as he finally accepted the connections that his brain had made with where his missing student could be and the young child before him.

 

“Oh my god, is that…” The resounding statement that seemed to echo in the mind of all of his students meant that they had finally caught up with him.

 

A loud laugh escaped from the pink haired girl standing at the doorway as she gently placed the young boy stand himself on the ground and held on to his shoulders to prevent him from doing his continued jumping. She seemed to pale a bit once she faced his glare head on and with an audio able gulp started speaking, “Izuku Midoriya is here for class Mr. Aizawa.”

 

The snapping sound of a picture being taken from the other side of the room rung through the room like a scream in the night. And it would seem that was the final push needed to break the line on the sand because the class exploded with multiple voices ringing through the air.

 

“You are so cute Deku!”

 

“Oh My God! Look at him!”

 

“Take a picture before it’s too late!”

 

“I didn’t even think it was possible for him to be even purer than before!”

 

“I call dibs on who gets to hold him first!”

 

“Oh no you don’t! That’s gonna to be me!!”

 

“You damn nerd! Why are you a fucking kid again!?”

 

“Please try to control yourselves! We should try our best to not make him feel uncomfortable!”

 

 _‘Too late_ ,’ He thought as he saw Midoriya slowly start to shrink in on himself as the voices became louder. And when Bakugou shouted his statement, he saw the child version of his student flinch and the bright eyed gleam in his eyes fade out.

 

“Silence.” He didn’t raise his volume; he spoke like he normally would in the class, he felt the familiar cool feeling at the back at his neck meant that his was hair standing up on it own again, the stinging feeling in eyes but it was worth it. The class had silence themselves and went back to their seats without issue but none of them took their eyes off the figure of the boy hiding at the front of the class.

 

“Now,” Turning his gaze to the Support student who stood straighter the moment she met his eyes. “Would you kindly explain to me why my student is suddenly a preschooler again?”

 

“One of my inventions went wrong,” She started off saying, “It was supposed to make him ten years _older_ and only last about five _minutes_. But I guess I picked the wrong bullet and instead used the one that made him ten years _younger_ and I think it’ll last about five _hours_ instead.”

 

Aizawa tried not to give her the dead fish eyed look but he knew he failed the longer he stared at her and the more she started to fidget. Placing his attention back on to his student he noticed that Midoriya was already looking up at him, with an exhausted sigh he told her, “Just go back to class.”

 

With a half hearted saluted to him, she turned and bent at the waist towards the boy who was half heartily clinging to her legs, “You’ll be fine here, Ten Million. That’s your homeroom teacher for the older you.”

 

Thankfully, Izuku seemed to believe her without an issue, let go of her leg and made his way towards him as she closed the door when exiting the room.

 

Izuku finally stopped when he was roughly three feet away from where Aizawa was standing and just looked at him. It would seem that he was studying him and the longer that he did so, the more the pervious gleam that was in his eyes slowly returned and so did his jumping in place.

 

“You’re that new Underground Hero, Easerhead!! I just read about you online! Can you really stop a person’s quirk by just looking at them? How long can you do it for? What are some of the limits that your quirk has? What’s your fighting style? Why does your hair stand up by itself? I have so many questions to ask about you! And I can’t believe that you’re my homeroom teacher or that I even got into UA or that I even managed to get in considering that the doctors told me and my mom that I was-“

 

“Midoriya,” Aizawa said has he interpreted the young boy’s over excited gushing.

 

It seems that Midoriya’s over excited talking about Heroes was common even in his childhood. The boy did stop talking but it didn’t do anything to hide the admiring gaze in his eyes or the smile on his face as he continued to look up at him.

 

“You’re going to stay with this class, since I don’t trust the time limit Hatsume said that this would last, who knows what time you’ll go back. You do not go anywhere if it isn’t with someone who is in this class right now, do you understand?” He asked the boy and he tried to think of ways to prevent him from finding trouble in that form.

 

By the furious nod of his head, he knew that the boy understood his orders. Looking up at the rest of his class he knew that just by staring at them that any hope of continuing his lesson was a lost cause with the issue they have at hand. With a tried sigh he called for their attention and said, “Class President and Class Rep, please come to the front.”

 

Iida and Yaoyorozu did so without question. He could easily tell that the young boy had already affected them as Iida seemed to be standing taller than normal and Yaoyorozu seemed to be fidgeting with her hands clasped in front of her. Izuku stared up at them and the admiring gleam in his eyes had turned into a curious one as he tried figure out what their quirks are and their relation to his future self.

 

“Midoriya,” The boy turned back to him at the sound of his name and he continued by saying, “These two will be your main care takers for the time of your stay. You do not go anywhere they tell you not. If they place you in the care of other classmate you stay with that classmate. I will allow you stay in this class so as long as you do not cause a distraction towards them. I will allow you the rest of this homeroom period to get to know about your classmates and ask any questions that you may have for them, so that it can prevent you from doing so later on, is that understood?”

 

The boy nodded his head so strongly and quickly that Aizawa was surprised that it didn’t snap right off. Once he calmed himself down, he looked up at him and smiled a smile that was brighter than any of the ones his older self has ever shown before and told him “Yes, Mr. Aizawa.”

 

Briefly he heard someone in the class whispered aloud “… _My heart damn it”_

 

“And Bakugou,” He called out and kept his sight on the boy till he turned towards him, “When this over, we will talk about your reaction to this.”

 

 _‘I’m definitely not paid enough for this,’_ he thought before wrapping himself in his sleeping bag at the corner of the room.

 

                                                                       

 

“It’s so cool that your quirk let’s you create anything you want by just using your own fats! Think of all the ways that you can use it for disaster relief or all the ways that you can use it to make weapons in whatever fight you could be involved in. You would have a _huge_ advantage because no matter the villain you can come up with something to fight against them!” The quick shutter of multiple cameras was the only other sound besides the voice of the child version of Izuku in the room as they listen to him tell all the useful ways that Yaoyorozu’s quirk can be used in Hero work much to the girl’s ever growing embarrassment and pleasure based on the blush on her cheeks and the soft like butter smile on her face.

 

Taking pity on the girl who looked ready to bury her face in her hands or smother the boy in a hug from all the attention he was placing on her, Tsuyu stepped closer to the desk that the young boy was sitting on and waited till the placed of his focus on her.

 

He quickly did and turned himself completely towards her after giving one last smile to Yaoyorozu. He looked at Tsuyu and raised his legs to put them in a criss cross position on top of the desk placed his hands on his knees, he lean forward eagerly towards her and said in a cheery voice, “Hello.”

 

“Hello Midoriya. My name is Tsuyu and I’m one of your future classmates,” She responded back easily with a slight smile on her face. She noticed that besides a larger amount of baby fat, a less pronounced jaw line and larger eyes, his face looked very much the same to his fifteen year old counterpart.

 

“Are we friends when I’m older?” He asked curiously.

 

“I would like to think so,” She said lifting a finger up to her cheek to scratch it as a way to distract her from smiling to widely. “I consider you my friend so hopefully you do too.”

 

His smile became even warmer than before as he answered her, “We are friends! You seem really nice and I would like to be friends with you,” A slight flinch in his shoulders and his smile seemed to drop a bit before looking at her again with a gentle smile, “I don’t really have any, so I would really like it if you were.”

 

It was by sheer will power alone that she didn’t drop her smile, but by the silence that was heard in the background she could only assume that the rest of the class also understood what he just said. More than a few of the class gave a side eye glance towards Bakugou but all they saw was a profile view of his face.

 

Coming closer to him and making sure to create direct eye contact with him she said, “You have a lot of friends here Midoriya, two of your closest friends are actually here in this class as well if you want to know who they are.”

 

The smile that he gave her was brighter smile than any of the ones he has shown before –causing a slight watering in many eyes- and nodded his head.

 

Turning to her side where Iida was silently standing, she pointed a finger towards him and said, “This is Iida Tenya, and he has been a good friend of yours since the first day of class.”

 

Izuku slightly shifted his body so that it would be easier for him to speak to Iida but from the nervous way that he was avoiding eye contact, it would seem that he didn’t know how to start off the conversation with someone who he considers a close friend in his future. Thankfully for him, Iida was the one who started it with, “Hello Midoriya.”

 

“Hi, Iida” Izuku responded shyly still not making eye contact with him.

 

“I would like to say that I thank you very much for the friendship that you have given me throughout our time together. You have made me see a great many things that I would have not noticed on my own, and have helped me in a harmful situation of my own doing without asking for anything in return. I greatly honor the friendship that you share with me and I hope you continue to do so in the future,” Iida finished saying by bowing before the child at the waist with his hands placed stiffly at his sides.

 

Tsuyu wondered how long he has been holding that in and if he was using this chance to his advantage to say what he has wanted to say to Midoriya for a while. Although knowing how Midoriya is, he’ll say something about -

 

“You don’t have to thank me for anything,” responded the boy with steel in his spine and a strength in his eyes as he look straight towards Iida who had released himself from his bowed position to look at him with wide eyes.

 

 _‘It shouldn’t be that surprising, this is Midoriya in the end no matter the age he is in.’_ Thought Tsuyu with a slight smile on her face.

 

He continued on, his eyes never faltering, “You _will_ be my friend in a couple of years. Whatever I did during at the time that I’m older is because I wanted to, and I see nothing wrong with that. That’s what friends do; help each other out when they need it. Plus, I want to be a _hero_ and being a _hero_ means helping people when they need it no matter what.” The emotion in his voice was so similar to the one his older counterpart uses whenever he gets passionate talking about heroes. And based on the sharp intake of breath by Iida and unsurprisingly Torodoki, Tsuyu noticed it’s something that they are both familiar with.

 

With a small quiver of his lips and a stiff nod, Iida looked away from Midoriya in order to get in control his emotion again–not noticing the look of worry that landed itself on the boy’s face- before he turned back to him and released a small cough and said “There is another friend here that you are close to as well Midoriya, would you like me to point them out for you?”

 

Tsuyu doesn’t think that a majority of the class even noticed what happen but before Midoriya gave his answer to Iida’s question, she noticed that he gave a nervous glance towards where Bakugou was sitting and the slight tensing that entered his shoulders.

 

Iida, after seeing that Midoriya has given his answer, quickly turned his head to where Uraraka was standing. With her phone at hand-pinkie lifted up to prevent the phone from floating- he gave a small nod of his head to say that it was okay to move forward.

 

“Hello Deku,” Uraraka said gently with a smile.

 

Midoriya wasn’t able to hide the flinch that he did from the class and from where Tsuyu was standing, she can that his eyes had darkened and the smile on his face became plastic.

 

“Um hi,” He stuttered in return shifted uncomfortably from his seated position.

 

With slow and careful movements, Uraraka moved closer to him and with a soft voice asked him, “Is something wrong Deku?”

 

Another flinch but not as strongly as the one from before and his eyes dropped to his hands. When he responded back to her it was in a voice that could be considered a whisper, “Why do you call me that?”

 

“Deku?”

 

A small nod of his head and answered her by saying, “That’s what they call me whenever they are being mean to me, it’s supposed to mean useless.”

 

‘ _Well, I didn’t know Iida could ever be any more stiffer,’_ Tsuyu noticed as she looked around to see the reactions of her classmates and the dark glare she saw Uraraka send to back of Bakugou was honestly very frightful. _‘Though I can’t blame them for reacting like that. We knew that he was called that before but I didn’t think it would’ve started off so young for him. ’_

Ending her one-sided glaring contest with the back of Bakugou’s head, Uraraka turned to Midoriya and with warm eyes and warmer voice she told him, “I call you Deku because you let me, you said that the meaning changed for you. Because Deku means the hero who tries his best.”

 

By the time Uraraka finished talking, Midoriya quickly lifted his head and it was easy to see how much happiness was shining through his eyes at her statement. He gave her a small smile that did not to hide the warmth that he was giving off when he said in return, “You can call me Deku.”

 

The returning smile she gave him was just as warm.

 

                                                                       

 

By the time the next couple of lessons came and went through the class when homeroom was supposed to end, many of Tsuyu’s classmates had whispered complaints to each other that they couldn’t take anymore photos with their memory cards being so full, or going to Recovery Girl during lunch to check on their heart conditions, and one off handed comment from Tokoyami about Dark Shadow being silent because of the amount of pure light in the room.

 

The main source of this was sitting on his counterpart’s desk with an open notebook and color pencils –created by Yaoyorozu- dead set on writing down all of the new information to him about his classmates. Midoriya put his complete focus onto what he was doing, now if only Tsuyu could say the same about her classmates. While yes, a majority of their attention did go the lessons, whenever one would distract themselves, they would look straight to Midoriya and cause a chain reaction to the other surrounding students until the teacher calls them out.

 

Based on what Tsuyu heard Hatsume say when she came into the class, Midoriya should be back to his normal self by a little after lunch if she was doing the math right. And from past experiences with her younger siblings, she can guess that by the time the switch happens the younger Midoriya would be taking a nap.

 

 _‘Hyperactive fan boy he may be but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s still five years old.’_ She thought as they waited for All Might to enter the room so that they can start their Hero Studies class. Nobody had told Midoriya that All Might was teaching at the school or that they had him as a teacher, mostly for the pleasure of seeing his reaction for the novelty of it. _‘Though I did hear Uraraka fight with Iida over him giving her his phone so that she could use it to video tape it.’_

She also noticed that throughout the classes they’ve had so far, that at points in time, Midoriya would stop whatever he was writing and look up and Bakugou opening and closing his mouth almost as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t voice it out loud. It was interesting thing to see considering how they act around one another when they’re both the same age.

 

The sound of loud footsteps could be heard nearby and most of the students turned their attention back to Midoriya. The few who didn’t turned their glaze to the door in hopes of seeing All Might’s reaction to the child version of their classmate. And just like with the pervious teachers that had came in before, Midoriya raised his head with excitement that could be clearly seen and trained his eyes to the door.

 

When the footsteps finally reached the door, they stayed outside for a few seconds. It was one of the quietest moments that Tsuyu has ever experienced in class. But with a resounding slam, that ended just as quickly as it had started because soon afterwards, the booming voice of All Might rang through the air with his usual, “I AM HERE”.

 

Instead of the loud yelling and questions moving at the speed of light that Tsuyu and many of her classmates had expected, they saw that Midoriya was instead frozen solid in place and the only sound that escaped him was a whispered “All Might…” that might as well have been a shout with the way it rang through the room and the way that it frozen All Might from moving once he located who exactly spoken his name.

Tsuyu watched as he slowly got out of his seat and walked his way to where All Might was still frozen at the doorway. Midoriya stood as close as he could without invading his personal space and just stared up at All Might with eyes that shined with awe as if All Might put up the Sun and the Moon himself. All Might himself was staring back at him with his usual trademark grin but his eyes were full of confusion at what was before him.

 

“Are you really All Might?” He asked with hesitation that his eyes betrayed.

 

“Yes, I am.” All Might quickly answered back.

 

“You’re actually All Might!! I didn’t think I would ever get to meet you or that I could ever become a student of yours! This has to be a dream cause there’s no way I could actually be here with you. I need your autograph! Where’s my notebook?! I know I had it right here. Where is it?” He was heard constantly asking the never ending questions while rapidly looking around him, trying to find the notebook he left behind on his desk at All Might’s entrance.

 

“Young Midoriya,” All Might calling him out froze him on his spot and his eyes took an even brighter shine if that was possible. “You already have my autograph, I can assure you of that. And you are my student, have been for some time now.”

 

She wasn’t the only who noticed that All Might’s smile was becoming softer the longer he talk to the child version of Midoriya.

 

“But I need you to sit in your seat for a some time okay? I need to teach the class but I promise that I’ll try to answer all of your questions by the end of the block.” All Might said gently as he placed a hand on Midoriya’s shoulder, squeezed it once and stood to his full height again.

 

“Wait!” was the frantic shout that came out of Midoriya’s mouth. At All Might’s knee there was a small white-knuckle fist and Midoriya was looking down at the floor with his curly hair blocking his eyes.

 

“Young Midoriya?” The question and curiosity was clear in All Might’s voice and based on how silent her classmates are being they, are just as curious as to why Midoriya was reacting that way as well.

“I need to know,” he gently started, “Even though so many people say that I’m a current student here, that I manage to get into UA and I’m in the Hero course like I’ve always dreamed of. It still feels like something is missing. I _know_ that UA hasn’t changed the rule about accepting people like me; I check everyday hoping to see that it changed but it hasn’t. I don’t know how future me got here and I _need_ to know the answer to something that’s been on my mind for so long.”

 

“Young Midoriya, wait-” All Might said with a silent waver in his voice.

 

“Can I really be hero?” Midoriya surprising cut him off, there was something in his voice that Tsuyu couldn’t identify but she can tell that by the way that the questions are going that it’s going to lead to heartache for someone. “Can someone like me really be a hero? Can a quirkless somebody be just like you?”

 

There was three types of silence currently going on in the room the moment that question sounded through. The silence that Midoriya is going through was the anticipation kind as waited with his eyes pressed tightly and hands fists gripping themselves tightly that she could’ve sworn she heard a knuckle pop. The silence of the class as they truly processed what exactly it was that Midoriya –the boy who broke a glacier with a flick of his finger- has just asked. And the final silence that All Might was giving off as if he was experiencing shock and déjá vu at the same time.

 

It was when that Midoriya’s trembling became full body that All Might finally starting to spoke again, “Yes, you can.”

 

Midoriya’s head snapped up when he heard that answer and eyes quickly filled with tears as soundless gasp escaped his mouth, but All Might kept talking with emotion in his voice “What truly matters in being a hero is not their quirks or their abilities but the heart they have. The willingness to help others no matter the situation or even knowing if they’ll be able to overcome it or how much harm it’ll bring them, they are the ones who’s body act on their own whenever they see someone who is in need of help. Those are people I consider to be true heroes, quirk or no quirk, so yes Young Midoriya I know you can become a hero.”

 

Tsuyu felt as if she was intruding in a private moment with the way that she watched Midoriya clench at his heart and with gritted teeth try to stiffen his cries on unsteady legs as All Might kept his hand on his shoulder. And it seem that a majority of her classmates felt the same as they all subtly looked elsewhere and put their phones away.

 

But she knew that the minute that the switch happens between the Midoriya’s that he would be answering a lot of questions from them.

 

                                                                       

 

Once Midoriya was able to control himself to sniffles, the class began a little late, not that anybody minded.

 

It was truly a sight to see Midoriya struggle to pick whether to stare up at All Might as if he was life itself or to stare at his classmates and try to analyze their every move and explain to himself how they can improve it.

 

But class did have to end soon and it was interesting to see Midoriya stare longing at the door as if he was having an inner war with himself if he should get up and follow his idol or not. However do to a class decision to all eat lunch in the class in order to preventing the whole school from questioning the child version of Midoriya, they decided that the ones who had packed lunches would stay in the room with him and the ones who had to buy lunch would do so and return as quickly as they can.

 

So it was her, Yaoyorozu and Bakugou that stayed behind with Midoriya while everyone else went to get their lunch and Todoroki offered to get his and Midoriya’s lunch, ignoring the boy’s protest of him doing so.

 

It was silent until she heard Midoriya’s whisper, “Kaachan?”

 

She saw the boy in question stiffen in his seat, but he didn’t turn around or answer the child’s calling of his name. But it seem that Midoriya was used to that type of treatment even at his young age and continued on forward, “This isn’t all a dream right? I actually got to meet All Might and got into the Hero program at UA?”

 

She was starting to assume that he would ignore him entirely for how long he was taking to answer back when he finally said in a gruff tone of voice, “Yea, you damn nerd, it’s real.”

 

A small smile was seen on Midoriya’s face before it went back to its normal grin as a majority of the class came back.

 

Tsuyu and Yaoyorouz exchanged quick glances and they both silently agreed that it was probably best that the interaction between the boys stayed between them.

 

                                                                       

 

Tsuyu was right on the timeline; Midoriya was out like a light ten minutes after lunch and the beginning of their Math lesson.

 

With a couple more unsubtly taken pictures by their classmates and another couple minutes of their teacher successfully getting their attention back in place, the class went on like normal, that is, until a pink smoke suddenly appeared and filled the area that was Midoriya’s seat.

 

Once the smoke was cleared and everybody was calmed down enough to notice that it wasn’t a villain. They were treated to the site of their Midoriya sitting at his seat with a lost look on his face.

 

Needless to say, their Math teacher gave up on trying to teach their lesson of the day.

 

                                                                       

 

“So where were you in your little trip to the past Midoriya?” Asked Kirishima

 

“Hm?” Answered Izuku in a distracted manner as he looked through the notes that his younger self did with a small smile on his face.

 

“Where did you go?” Kirishima kindly asked again with a teasing smile on his face.

 

“Oh!” Izuku answered with a small blush on his face once he brought all of his attention back to the present, “I ended up at my house with my mom. I was apparently feeling sick early that day and my mom decided that I should stay home and we were having a movie day together before the switch happen.”

 

“And you didn’t remember any of this? Cause you would’ve remembered our names with the way you were studying us like we’re a final.” Teased Kaminari from behind him.

 

“Not necessarily actually,” Izuku said in lectured tone of voice similar to the ones that the teachers used, “In a way to prevent any temporal issues, my mind could’ve been holding these memories back until now where I could be aware of what actually happen. Plus, when I went back I woke up from a nap in my house and my mom never told me about the switch so I thought it was all just a fevered dream I had.”

 

“Why would your mom not tell you what happened?” Uraraka wondered aloud.

 

“That’s because I told her not to,” Izuku said with a straight lanced tone and eyes looking at the distance.

 

“But why?” Kirishima’s brows were furrowed as he tried to think about his reasoning on why he did so.

 

“I thought it was for the best. The past needed to stay the same so that the future could as well. Plus I was a late bloomer when it came to developing my quirk and telling my younger self that he would get one would cause problems if he tried to speed up the process of doing so or making him act more reckless than he already was, so I thought up the best option that I could that would cause less problems later on.” Izuku never looked up as he said all this, just stared at his hands as they rubbed against each other.

 

“Was it interesting? Going back I mean,” Asked Tsuyu.

 

A gentle smile spread upon his face as he looked up to her, “Yea, it really was. I always wondered why my mom agreed so easily with me going to UA and with the sudden appearance of my quirk. Now I know that it wasn’t such a sudden thing for her, she had almost ten years to get ready for it and I was the one who explained it to her, so it was nice. And I don’t usually get to spend as much time as I used to with her so spending this much time with her was a nice change.”

 

The smile on his face became bigger but it was gentle as the one that they had seen on his younger counterpart’s face.

 

“So how was the younger version of me to you guys?” He asked with his eyes wide with curiosity.

 

With a teasing gleam in their eyes, his classmates all took out their phones and showed him just how exactly his younger version acted around them.


End file.
